Mine Alone
by recherusumisu2121
Summary: Princess Rin has a full life ahead of her as she is of royal blood. To make her life a little harder there are three men. Each wanted to marry her. One is her true lover, another a friend and the last is an enemy. The question is Which one is which? Will she make the right choice when it comes time for marriage? Let's hope so!
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

Her black hair blew in the wind as she road a black horse. "Highness! You need to ride back to the palace now." A middle aged man with black hair called as he rode up beside her on his white horse. Her honey brown eyes shined in the morning sun. "Captain, good morning." She smiled as she stopped her black mare's stride. "Highness, good morning. Please, allow me to escort you back to the palace." Captain spoke softly. His green eyes held some deeper emotion and it was not for her protection.

"Captain, I wish to enjoy the last bit of my ride alone. Persephone and I will be find. Trust me." Her voice sounded like a choir of angels to him. "Highness, please. Mayn will feel safer." Captain said as he placed one of his callous hands gently on top of her. A smile crept on to his chisled face. "Captain, I am capable of self defense." She spoke firmly as she took her hand away and began riding towards the river. "Persephone," She began as she realized that he was out of hearing distance. "He is weird. I wish that mother and father hadn't left him in charge till I was 21. That is another year with his bossiness, over protective nature, and inappropriate gestures." Her voice filled with annoyance and frustration.

Her highness slid her foot out of the stirrup and dropped to the ground. "Come on, Persephone. Let's go down to the river." She smiled up at the mare as she wrapped her handaround the dark brown leather reins begininng their walk through the woods to the river. The fallen leaves crunched beneath their feet. Her dress, the color of the sun barely touched the ground. She found a large smooth rock and sat down, removing her shoes. She lifted her dress up slightly to soak her feet in the cool clear blue water. "Mmm. The water feels so good on my feet." Her highness smiled as she soaked her feet in the cool water of the river. "Highness, you should have gone home." Captain smiled a rather cruel smile. "Captain, go back to the palace. That's where you are needed right now." She was determined to not look at the man behind her.

"Princess Rin," Captain spoke as he grabbed the back of her dress. The Princess screamed startled by the sudden movement from the Captain. He moved quickly to straddle her to the ground. "Please. Don't do this. Please." Princess Rin spoke softly pleading for her life.  
The Captain had dropped his pants and begun to raise her dress to her slender waist. "NO!" Princess Rin screamed loudly. "Help! Someone help! Please help!"

The forest fell silent and Persephone became nervous. "That's odd." Captain said before turning his attention to the Princess below him. "Now now, Princess. If you will just hold still this won't hurt a bit. Afterall, it's my duty to look after you." A cruel grin crossed his face as he ripped her dress in half. "NO!" She cried trying to be loud so that she would be heard.

Once again the forest fell silent except for what sounded like feet moving quickly through the dry fallen leaves. The captain his head towards her. Tears formed in her honey brown eyes as he pressed his cruel lips against hers. Her heart pounded as she hoped for rescue. A tall man appeared in Rin's sight. "Thank God!" Princess Rin thought with joy. He was far enough away that she could not tell the look on his face, but he charged forwar, a sword in his right hand.

With one clean blow the Captain's head fell to her ches and rolled off her. She screamed when the head collided with her. "Are you alright?" The tall silver haired man asked as he kneeled next to her. "Yes, thank you. My name is Princess Rin." She replied as she realized her nudity and pulled the pieces of her dress close together to hide her. "Hmm." He thought "A human. This will be interesting." A smile barely crossed his face as he pulled her to her feet. "Lord Sesshomaru." He said as a small green creature came running over. "My Lord Sesshomaru! Are you well?" The small man asked eyeing the woman before his Lord, carrying a staff with two heads. "Yes, Jaken. I am well."


	2. Chapter 1 Friend, Foe, Love

**Chapter 1 **  
**Friend, Foe, Love**

Princess Rin sat in the grass staring at her savior. "So, Lord Sesshomaru what has brought you out this way?" She asked as she pulled a sash out of her saddle bag. Rin took her time and made a make shift robe. "Well, mayjesty I was on my way to a palace. I am going to discuss a betrothal." He said with a smile. "Ah. Well, the Lady is very lucky. You are an amazing combatant and protective," Princess Rin smiled as she slipped her foot into the stirrup and slung her other leg over to mount Persephone, the black mare.

"Well, Lord Sesshomaru I must be on my way. May your negotiations for betrothal be in your favor." She replied with a smile. Her honey brown eyes sparkling in thye setting sun. "Perhaps I ought to escort you, majesty." He said looking into her eyes. "there is something about this man. Hmm. Well, if he was going to do something it would have been done already." She thought to herself. "Lord Sesshomaru, we must be on our way. There are many things that need to be done before the next full moon." Jaken said as he walked up beside Lord Sesshomaru. "Jaken, remember your place." Lord Sesshomaru said firmly as he cut his eyes at the small green man. "You are a master not a lord. You live because I allow it. You have pledged your loyalty and are my henchman."

Princess Rin urged Persephone forward as the argument progressed. "Go Persephone." Princess Rin whispered as she leaned forward. She took off riding Persephone all the way back to the castle. "Your highness, you should have been here earlier. A gentleman has come calling." A middle age woman said before having taken in the Prioncess' appearence. "Oh! Princess Rin, that just won't do. A gentleman caller likes the fashioned and appropriate attire." Rin looked at the woman and sighed. "Liyla, who is my gentleman caller?" Her voice held curiousity and what seemed to be fear. "Well m'lady, I believe he said his name was Lord Sesshomaru. He is a fine looking man. Rich too." Liyla grinned, her green eyes green eyes full of life.

Princess Rin sat at her make up table and began to properly apply to enhance her features. She walked into her closet and began to go through her many gowns. "M'lady?" Liyla knocked on the door to Princess Rin's chambers. "Come in Liyla." She spoke from her closet. Liyla walked in with a rather large box. "Liyla? What's in that box?" Rin was almost curious. "M'lady, your second gentleman caller asked me to bring it back for you. He wants you to wear it for the first meeting." Liyla smiled happily. "When did I gain a second gentleman caller?" Princess Rin asked as she curiously and cautiously opened the large box. "Oh. M'lady, he came while you were freshening up." Liyla said as she looked over Rin's shoulder. In the box there was the most interesting gown that either of the women had ever seen in all their lives.

"He said that he is from Scotland. Long way away. Weird fashion too." Liyla said as she broke the silence, pulling the gown out. "Well, I'll wear this and see how it goes." She grinned at Liyla with happiness. Princess Rin entered the throne room in a white and gold victorian styled gown of course with a corset beneath the gown. Hern hair was done up in a bun on top of her head. Two locks of black hair, one on each side of her face. Each ones held a small amount of curl.

"Majesty." Both men said dropping to their knee before Princess Rin. "Gentlemen, please rise." She spoke softly as she took her seat upon the throne that sat at the back of the large throne room. "M'lady, there is another gentleman caller." Liyla whispered into the princess' ear.  
"Show him in." Princess Rin said quietly. Liyla walked out and brought the third gentleman called in. "Majesty." The man said kneeling before her. "Please, stand." Her heart raced before the three men. The first man before her was the man that had saved her before hand. The man's name is Lord Sesshomaru. The second man that stood before her was the gentleman caller from Scotland. His hair the color of golden grain and eyes bluer than the sky. His skin said that he was in the sun often. The third man was a man from Japan. His hair black as night, his eyes the color of chocolate and skin that has been kissed by the sun.

"Gentlemen, what can I do for you?" Princess Rin asked the gentlemen before her. "Well majesty, I wish to discuss the possibility of a betrothal." Lord Sesshomaru spoke as he took a step forward. "My Lord Sesshomaru," The man next to him began to speak with a heavy Scottish accent. "I am here for betrothal arrangements as well, m'lady." Princess Rin looked at both men with her jaw on the floor. The third man took a step forward. "My Lord, are you here for betrothal arrangements as well?" Princess Rin asked with a raised eyebrow. "Yes, mnajesty." The man replied softly making his fu man chu mustache more noticeable than before.

"Well my Lords, there is one way to solve this perdicament." She spoke with a hint of excitement written on her face. "How is that, majesty?" Lord Sesshomaru asked with his curiosity written on his face. "Yes, Majesty. Do tell." The other two lords murmured with curiosity. "My Lords, we will make this easy. In the order you arrived will be the monthly order that you will spend time with me and have dates." Princess Rin smiled happily.  
The men smiled at her. "Lord Sesshomaru, you will be the first Lord to spend time and date me." She spoke to the silver haired Lord. "Lord Connor of Scotland; you will be with me month two as you were the second to arrive. Lord Iwamura, you will be with me the third month as you were last to arrive. Each of you will spend then month staying in the royal consorts chambers." Princess Rin grinned. "Very well, Majesty." The three smiled happily at the thought of a sporting chance to win the Princess' heart.


	3. Chapter 2 Breakfast

**Chapter 3 Breakfast**

The sun peaked through the thick cream colored curtain of the room. "Come on Sun. Just a few more minutes. I don't want to start the day yet." Princess Rin mumbled as she through her creamy color comfortter decorated with light pink cherry blossoms over her head. "M'lady" A female voice spoke as a knock came at her bed chamber door. "Liyla, please." Rin grumbled as she sat up in her bed. Her hair was a knotted mess. "M'lady, the Lord Sesshomaru bids you a good morning and asks you join him for breakfast in the garden before a full day of fun." Liyla smiled as she walked to Rin's large closet to begin looking for proper attire. "Liyla, did he say what he had planned for the day?" Princess Rin asked curiously as she began to brush her hair. "Well, he wants to take you down to the lake for swimming and horse back riding, go to lunch and such things." Liyla said as she pulled out a very light pink sun dress with darker pink cherry blossoms on it.

"Well, this will be interesting." Princess Rin said as she slipped into her sun dress. "Do you think that it will go well?" She continued as Liyla zipped her up. "Yes, m'lady. I think that it will go amazingly. I think that you should go and look on the bright side of it and have fun." Liyla smiled as she began to fix Rin's long and thick dark hair. "Yea. I hope that it will be good and enjoyable. He seems like a pretty good guy I guess." Rin spoke as she pushed her bangs back. "M'lady, you will enjoy your time with him. He does seem like a very good man." Liyla smiled as she tied a pink ribbon into Rin's hair.

Princess Rin slid her shoes on and walked down the stairs of her rather large palace. "Good morning, m'lady." An older man said as she stepped off the bottom step. "Good Morning." She replied with a smile as she walked to the garden where a possible husband was awaiting her arrival. "Good Morning, Princess. How did you sleep?" Lord Sesshomaru said as he pulled a chair out for her. "I slept wonderfully, thank you. How did you sleep in the consort chambers?" Rin asked as she sat down in her chair. "I slept well. Thank you, majesty." Lord Sesshomaru said with a smile as he put eggs, sausage, and bacon on his plate. "You are most welcome, my lord." Rin smiled as she took a few pieced of fruit and poured juice into her goublet. "Juice, my lord?" She asked withy the pitcher still in hand. "No. Thank you, majesty." He said before taking a sip of his water.

"So, my lord, what do you have planned for the day?" Princess Rin asked as she began cutting her apple into slices. "Well, I thought we might ride down to the lake and take a swim. Then we could picnic in the large medow not to far from the lake. Take a day away from the palace, get to know one another and then go to dinner in town." He said nibbling on a peice of bacon. "Hmm. Sounds like loads of fun." She replied with a large smile. "I am glad that you think so. Liyla is packing a picnic lunch to take with us." Lord Sesshomaru said with a grin.

"That's good. Liyla is such a big help." Princess Rin said with a smile as she began to eat the slices of apple and drink her juice. "I can imagine that she is a rather big help to you, majesty." He smiled. "You know what, my lord?" She began after eating another slice. "No what, majesty?" He said as he put his goblet back on to the table. "I think that we should stop with the proper titles and names and such." She replied to him with a small smile. "Hmm. I believe that that is such a lovely idea." Sesshomaru said smiling himself. "Good. So, I am just Rin and you are just Sesshomaru." Rin said before sipping on her juice. "Well, I am going to go up and get my swin suit for the lake and have something over it so we can swim. I will have my stable lady ready a horse for you. Did you have one in mind, Sesshomaru?" Rin asked as she folded her napkin and stood to get ready to leave. "Oh! Yes. There is a pretty black stallion in the back that I just fell in love with." Sesshomaru said truthfully. He really had spent some time with the horse and had grown to love it.

"Good. I will have my stable lady ready him for you. I think that you will find that riding him is truly a pure joy." Rin smiled as she turned to face him when she reached the french doors. "I want you to know that I look forward to today, Sesshomaru." Rin smiled with a wink before she disappeared into the palace. He shook his head lightly at her. "Nimiria, I want you to go out and ready Persephone for me and her stallion for Lord Sesshomaru." Rin said to a dark complected woman with brown eyes and black hair. "Yes, my lady. I will get it done now." Nimiria said with a quick bow. "Are you sure that Lord Sesshomaru is a good match for Hades?" Rin turned on the first step of the staircase to look at the stable girl and smiled. "Nimiria, he wants to ride Hades. Get Hades ready. He needs to come out of the stables more anyway." She said as she began to go up the steps to head to her room.

"Majesty, do you know which swimsuit you would like to wear for the first date?" Liyla said as she met Rin at the top of the stairs. "Yes, the green one with the matching green sundress. I will need something to wear for dinner tonight. He wants to go to dinner in town. I have not eaten in town in years." She said as she opened the door to her chambers. "Really? I must say that will be a date to remember.


End file.
